Bara no Hana
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Mampukah bunga-bunga yang selalu ia kirimkan menghantarkan perasaannya kepada sang wanita? Atau justru sebaliknya? Bagaimana dengan pemberian terakhirnya yaitu bunga Mawar? Dedicated for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration


**Entry ketiga untuk event #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration ^^**

 **Jika Fic "Baby Baby Baby" Nai melanjutkan cerita "Love Because of The Traffic Light", maka fic ini Nai melanjutkan dari "Marry Me, Teacher."**

 **WARNING : MAINSTREAM!**

 **PROMPT : Mawar**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bara No Hana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini memasuki pertengahan musim panas. Suhu udara di Konoha cukup tinggi untuk membuat tubuh selalu berkeringat. Satu hal yang paling sering dilakukan oleh masyarakat kota ini di musim seperti ini adalah berlibur ke pantai. Terlebih saat ini sekolah di Jepang masih menjalankan libur musim panas.

Seorang wanita cantik tengah bermalas-malasan di balkon apartemennya yang terletak di lantai lima gedung Hyuuga no Apaato. Tubuhnya yang hanya memakai tanktop ungu muda dan _hotpants_ ungu tua berbaring di atas sofa _outdoor_ berwarna putih polos dengan corak bunga lavender menghiasi. Membaca novel _The Hound of Baskervilles_ dari Sir Arthur Conan Doyle sambil sesekali menyesap air jeruk dingin di atas meja. Raut serius tampak menaungi wajah wanita itu seolah dia ikut menghayati tentang bagaimana John Hamish Watson mengamati kehidupan di sekitar Sir Henry Baskervilles atas perintah dari Sherlock Holmes. Setiap paragraf yang dia baca, setiap itu pula raut mukanya berubah-ubah meski tetap dalam pose serius. Entah alisnya bertaut, dahinya mengernyit, bola mata melebar dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya.

Ditambah suasana sekitar apartemen yang cukup sepi karena hampir setiap penghuni apartemen megah ini berlibur ke pantai, mendukung isi novel tersebut untuk membuat sang wanita betah berlama-lama dalam posisi itu.

 **TUK!**

Sebuah suara barang jatuh berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ditariknya tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk, kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri di sudut balkon. Matanya menyipit sejenak sebelum membelalak lebar. Seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, wanita itu berjalan mendekati objek tersebut.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil setangkai bunga Akasia yang dililit pita merah jambu. Sebuah kertas kecil jatuh ke lantai balkon saat wanita itu mendekatkan bunga berwarna kuning itu ke wajahnya. Mata _amethyst_ nya melirik kertas tersebut.

.

 _Wahai gadis pujaan hatiku..._

 _Terimalah pemberianku ini..._

 _Biarkan bunga Akasia ini berbicara..._

 _Menyampaikan perasaanku kepadamu..._

 _Wahai gadisku..._

 _Hinata..._

 _With Love,_

 _NN_

 _._

Wanita berrambut indigo itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Tapi rona merah yang tampak di pipinya menjadi suatu bukti yang tak terelakkan. Tentang perasaannya yang mulai gonjang ganjing tak karuan.

Pasalnya ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Hinata menerima bunga semacam ini beserta catatan kecilnya. Pertama kali bunga itu dia temukan bunga itu di atas meja kerjanya di kantor guru. Setangkai _Amarisu_ berwarna ungu pudar mendekati merah muda. Hari kedua dia temukan setangkai _Tsutsugi_ di dalam loker penyimpanan sepatunya. Padahal loker itu selalu terkunci.

Begitu seterusnya hampir setiap hari Hinata mendapat kiriman bunga yang berbeda-beda. Kebetulan juga Hinata memang memiliki hobi _flower pressing_ jadi dia tidak keberatan menerima bunga-bunga tersebut. Beberapa yang masih segar dia tanam di pot yang digantung di atap balkon sedang sisanya dia gunakan untuk penyaluran hobi tersebut.

Dari hobi itu pula lah Hinata jadi tahu bahwa setiap bunga memiliki makna masing-masing, termasuk bunga-bunga yang selama ini diterimanya.

Saat liburan musim panas tiba, Hinata mengira "teror" bunga itu akan berhenti karena sang pelaku tidak mengetahui dimana dirinya tinggal. Ternyata perkiraannya terbukti salah hari ini.

Sepertinya untuk selanjutnya dia harus bersiap-siap menangkap pelaku "teror" tersebut dan mengetahui identitasnya.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Whoaaa... hari ini aku benar-benar puas. Setelah hampir seharian membereskan apartemenku, sekarang saatnya mencari bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Kulirik jam dinding yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Aku berjalan keluar kamar setelah mengambil jaket ungu pudar yang tergantung di pintu kamar. Setelah mengikat rambut panjangku tinggi-tinggi aku meneruskan langkah untuk keluar apartemen. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum saat melewati ruang tamu. Mataku melirik bunga bermahkota merah, kuning dan putih yang dirangkai menjadi satu. _Tsubaki_ , bunga yang baru saja kuterima pagi tadi via kurir.Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang, pipiku terasa menghangat. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang itu, orang yang telah menerorku dengan kiriman bunganya.

Sudah kucoba untuk mengingat-ingat siapa kira-kira orang yang cocok dengan si pengirim bunga. Tapi rasanya tidak ada yang mendekati. Tidak mungkin bukan Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei atau Yamato sensei, secara umur mereka berjarak lima belas tahun denganku. Apa lagi Jiraiya sensei dan Orochimaru sensei yang justru lebih mirip kakekku.

Ah sudahlah, lebih baik dipikirkan nanti saja. Aku mau ke supermarket di seberang gedung apartemen ini dulu.

Aku mengambil HP di dalam tas jinjingku dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Ayah.

" _Tolong beri aku waktu Ayah, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."_

.

.

.

 **Naruto's POV**

Arrghhh...

Dengan sengaja aku menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi langkah kakiku. Bibirku maju sekitar beberapa senti, pipiku sedikit menggembung.

Aku kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika kau sudah berusaha keras tapi selalu saja ditegur saat bekerja? Bagaimana tidak kesal jika saat kau dimarahi atasan tapi teman-temanmu malah menertawakanmu?

Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk Sasuke, Sakura-chan dan Kiba menjadi...

Enaknya menjadi apa ya?

Ah ya! Aku akan mengutuk Sasuke menjadi ular besar yang jelek, Sakura-chan jadi siput lengket dan Kiba akan kukutuk menjadi anjing yang selalu berliur.

Huekkk... Menjijikkan.

Saat latihan bersama sebulan yang lalu , kami mengadakan latihan kebakaran bersama salah satu institusi swasta yang menaungi sebuah objek vital berupa reaktor daya. Simulasi kebakaran dilakukan dengan baik sampai Komandan Sarutobi memerintahkan kami untuk segera bertindak memadamkan api. Sebagai salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran teladan, aku dengan cepat berlari menuju mobil pemadam kebakaran. Kutarik selang air dan mengatur dan mengarahkan _nozzle_ pada sumber api dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung menyemprotnya. Herannya api bukannya padam malah menjadi semakin besar. Sampai sekarang aku juga bingung, apa yang salah ya? Kira-kira mengapa bisa begitu ya?

Dan gara-gara itu aku disemprot habis-habisan oleh Saru-baka itu.

Lima belas hari berikutnya, kami ditugaskan untuk memadamkan kebakaran kecil di area pertokoan di perbatasan Konoha-Kusa. Berniat membalaskan dendamku, aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik saat ini. Kebakaran itu hanya kebakaran kecil yang bahkan baru melahap bagian dapur saja. Tapi karena aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku menarik selang air dan mengarahkannya tepat ke arah sumber api. Ada suatu hal yang membuatku sangat bersemangat saat itu hingga tanpa sadar tanganku memutar _nozzle_ di ujung selang dengan kuat. Debit air yang keluar tentu saja sangat besar sampai-sampai bukan hanya dapur tapi juga seluruh rumah itu ikut tersemprot. Hey, tapi bukankah itu bagus? Yang penting aku sudah memadamkan api bukan?

Tapi tetap saja, sepulang tugas Kiba dan Sasuke melaporkan apa yang kuperbuat pada Komandan. Hasilnya? Tentu saja ceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali jari-jari memenuhi pendengaranku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Mataku berkeliling, mencari tahu di mana aku berada. Sampai pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah tempat yang sangat kukenal.

Hyuuga no Apaato.

Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Karena beberapa hari ini aku selalu mengunjunginya. Err- menyusup tepatnya.

Menyusup ke salah satu apartemen yang berada di lantai lima. Mengirimkan bunga yang kubeli beserta surat cintaku kepada seorang wanita di dalam sana. Seorang wanita yang menjadi sebab aku kehilangan konsentrasi saat bekerja. Seorang wanita yang entah mengapa mampu membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan ramen. Biasanya aku makan ramen bisa dua kali sehari, tapi sejak bertemu dengannya aku hanya makan ramen tujuh kali seminggu.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah saatnya, aku berpikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku secara langsung tapi entah mengapa setiap saat aku berada di depan apartemennya, selalu saja bayangan wajahnya melintas di kepalaku dan membuatku malu sendiri. Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk menyusup dan memberikan bunga secara diam-diam.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku harus mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi atas gangguan-gangguan yang dia timbulkan dalam hidupku. Mungkin dengan mengatakannya, aku akan merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang. Yah meskipun seandainya dia menolakku, setidaknya jawaban yang kuterima adalah kepastian.

Aku berlari menyeberangi jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini. Melintasi deretan pertokoan yang terletak di dekat supermarket.

Dengan semangat tinggi aku memasuki _Sara Florist_ dan mulai berkeliling mencari bunga yang menurutku tepat untuk kuberikan saat ini.

Ah, ketemu!

 _Akaibara_ dan _Momobara_. Mawar merah dan mawar merah muda. Melambangkan cinta dan kepercayaan. Ahhh aku jadi malu sendiri.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa tahu bahasa bunga. Mudah saja, tinggal kau ketik kata kuncinya di mesin pencari "gugel" dan kau akan mendapatkannya. Benar bukan?

Setelah mengambil kedua jenis bunga itu dan menyisipkan surat cintaku, aku langsung membayarnya. Dengan muka berseri-seri dan bibirku bersenandung ringan, aku melangkah ke luar toko. Tanpa melihat di depan sana ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan melintas sampai aku menabraknya.

"Auch..."

Dia jatuh terduduk sedangkan aku hanya sedikit oleng. Aku membungkuk meminta maaf dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menolongnya. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar kesakitan. Lihat saja, dia masih tetap dalam posisinya dan menunduk.

Ah, gawat!

Mungkin dia menangis? Mengingat barang belanjaannya berserakan saat ini. Pasti dia merasa kesal, bukan?

"Hei... Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja."

Aku berjongkok berusaha menyejajarkan pandanganku dengan wajahnya. Saat kurasa ada pergerakan darinya, mataku melirik sebuah tangan mungil yang sedang mengambil bunga mawar yang baru saja kubeli.

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak cepat, nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Bola mataku mengikuti pergerakan tangan itu dan spontan membelalak ketika pandanganku sampai di wajahnya.

 _Glek!_

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan kurasakan pipiku memanas.

Dia! Dia! Dia!

 _Cinta yang ku tunggu tunggu tunggu..._

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

 _What?_

Apa baru saja dia memanggil namaku? Dari mana dia tahu namaku? Dahiku berkerut memikirkan itu.

"Hihihihihi... Ternyata benar kau orangnya."

 _What lagi?_

Dia tahu aku yang mengirimkan bunga itu? Bagaimana bisa?

"Da-dari mana ka-"

Ucapanku terhenti saat jemarinya yang ramping menunjuk kertas catatan kecil yang berisi ungkapan perasaanku.

 _Plakk!_

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau aku pengirimnya. Eh, tapi bagaimana dia tahu kalau itu aku? Bisa saja aku ini hanya seorang kurir kan?

"An-Anda dulu pernah melamar saya di UKS." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Aku yakin wajahku semakin memerah padam menahan malu. Ingatan yang membuatku malu, yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku selalu mengurungkan niat untuk bertemu langsung dengannya. Yang ada saat ini aku hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"A-Apa ini untukku?"

 _Oh God!_ Sepertinya dia belum puas mempermainkanku. Lihat saja, dia malah menanyakan itu sambil mengacungkan bunga mawar yang baru saja aku beli. Aku tetap _keukeuh_ terdiam tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan wanita ini.

"Terimakasih."

Aku terkejut dan spontan menegakkan kepala. Mata biruku bertemu pandang dengan mata opalnya yang sedikit menyipit karena dia tersenyum.

Aku kembali dibuat tertegun. Senyumannya sangat manis dan tulus. Wajahnya yang merona merah menambah kesan imut.

 _Glek!_

Lagi-lagi aku terpesona padanya.

Dan lagi-lagi juga aku bersikap bodoh.

Kugenggam kedua tangan mungil wanita itu membuatnya sedikit berjengit.

"Jadi, Hyuuga Hinata... Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"E-Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

Wanita itu melongo mendengar lamaran mendadak yang aku ajukan.

"Ta-tapi..."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Sudah kuduga dia akan menolakku. Kulonggarkan genggaman tanganku secara perlahan lalu aku menariknya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau menolakku. Aku justru berterimakasih kau mau menerima bunga pemberianku dan menjaganya. Dan kumohon terimalah bunga mawar merah dan pink ini, pemberian terakhirku. Terimakasih Hyuuga Hinata."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan langkah gontai. Tentu saja aku patah hati. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dan aku langsung patah hati. Lagi pula aku yang salah, terlalu percaya diri bahwa Hinata pasti mau menerimaku, mengingat dia selalu menerima bunga pemberian dariku dengan wajah merona. Ya, aku memang menguntitnya. Hahahahaha... Konyol sekali bukan? Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol lagi.

 _Begini rasanya terlatih patah hati..._

Tanganku merogoh saku celana dan mengambil HP. Dengan cepat kuketik pesan teks untuk Ayahku.

" _Aku menerima perjodohan itu Ayah"_

.

.

.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Wanita itu tampak sempurna dalam balutan dress ungu gelap, rambut diikat tinggi memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih. _Make-up_ minimalis menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Meski begitu, di hari yang seharusnya mejadi hari bahagianya, wanita itu justru terlihat murung. Tidak ada air mata, tetapi air muka cukup untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan yang seharusnya terjadi.

Dalam hati wanita itu mengutuk.

' _Sialan! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih? Dasar rubah kuning! Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa kemarin, tapi kau malah pergi.'_

Hinata menghela nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak menetes. Sebab kebodohan pria kuning itulah dirinya harus menerima perjodohan yang diajukan oleh sang Ayah. Memang sekarang bukan zaman Siti Nurbaya (siapa pula Siti Nurbaya di Jepang?) tetapi perjodohan demi memperkuat relasi bisnis itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Dan Hinata bukan orang yang suka menentang periintah orangtuanya terlebih sang Ayah. Jadi dia menurut saja ketika sang Ayah mengatakan bahwa dia harus ikut menemui calon suaminya malam ini.

Tangan mungilnya meraih bunga mawar merah dan pink pemberian si kuning. Kedua tangkai bunga tersebut telah dipangkas habis menyisakan kelopak dan mahkota nan mempesona dari sang bunga lambang cinta. Kelopak keduanya disatukan ke bagian kerah rendah gaunnya dengan menggunakan peniti. Sungguh Hinata tidak peduli jika ada yang mengatainya aneh karena perpaduan warna gaun dengan warna bunga tersebut.

Bibirnya tersenyum manis saat kedua mawar telah tersemat.

' _Setidaknya biarkan mawar pemberianmu ini dekat dengan jantungku.'_

Dengan langkah pelan kakinya mulai menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang tamu. Pandangannya tetap dia tundukkan, bukan karena dia malu tetapi karena dia takut terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Nah ini dia putri sulungku, Hinata."

Dia mendengar suara sang Ayah dan suara lain setelahnya.

"Wah... Cantiknya... Dia benar-benar mirip ibunya."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat pemilik suara melengking yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita cantik berrambut merah panjang. Wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya memberi salam. Iris mata opalnya seketika membelalak saat menatap pria paruh baya di samping wanita itu.

' _Sepertinya familiar.'_ Pikirnya.

"Duduklah Hinata. Jadi dimanakah calon menantuku, Minato?"

"Hahahaha sabarlah Hiashi, sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat."

"Kalian ini. Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saja?"

"Tidak bisa, Hiashi. Dia langsung berangkat dari kantornya."

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan sang Ayah bercakap-cakap dengan calon mertuanya. Sementara kepalanya mulai berpikir siapa gerangan pria ini? Mengapa mereka begitu mirip?

"Se-selamat malam... _hosh..._ Maaf saya terlambat."

Suara bariton di ambang pintu disertai dengan nafas tersengal mampu membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh, termasuk Hinata.

"Ka-kau?" Hinata berdiri karena kaget melihat pria yang sempat dia katakan kuning bodoh kini berdiri di hadapannya. Bak bayangan cermin, iris biru pria itu ikut membola, mulutnya menganga. Tangan mereka saling menunjuk.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 _ **Wedding Day**_

Siapa sangka kekonyolan seorang pria berrambut kuning justru membuahkan kebahagiaan bagi banyak orang seperti saat ini?

Sebuah pesta pernikahan digelar di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel mewah. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat yang punya hajat adalah dua Klan yang punya pengaruh besar di negara ini. Hyuuga dan Namikaze. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hyuuga dengan segala aset kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Siapa tak kenal Namikaze, satu di antara dua klan yang mampu menyaingi kebesaran Hyuuga.

Hanya _style_ saja tepatnya yang membedakan dua klan tersebut. Hyuuga dengan keteguhannya memegang tradisi Jepang hingga saat berada di kantor pun sang Pemimpin tetap mengenakan kimono putihnya. Sedangkan Namikaze mengikuti _style_ modern dengan memakai setelan jas hitam.

Di tengah ruangan, sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang menjadi raja dan ratu sehari tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya. Menyalami setiap tamu yang datang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sungguh bisa dipastikan perasaan keduanya tengah meletup-letup penuh kebahagiaan.

Saat sebagian besar tamu sudah selesai menyalami, dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang disajikan, sepasang pengantin tersebut tampak terlibat perbincangan ringan.

"Kenapa kau dulu menolakku sih, Hime?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku menolakmu karena waktu itu aku belum mengenalmu, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa bayangkan tiba-tiba seorang tidak kau kenal melamarmu di UKS."

"Bu-bukan itu."

Hinata mengernyit heran memandang sang suami. Sepertinya makhluk kuning di sampingnya ini benar-benar tidak mau diingatkan tentang kejadian di UKS itu. Lihat saja pipinya yang memerah.

"Maksudku, waktu di depan toko bunga."

Hinata mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum manis.

"Bukannya waktu itu kau langsung pergi sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya?"

"Huh? Kau kan menolakku waktu itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan membawanya mendekat.

"Aku belum selesai dengan kalimatku dan kau kabur begitu saja! Dasar pengecut!"

"Ap-"

Belum sempat luapan amarah Naruto ucapkan, bibirnya justru terkunci rapat oleh benda kenyal nan manis ditambah aroma _peach_. Membuatnya terkejut untuk sementara sebelum memilih memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang Isteri.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang berubah menjadi lumatan, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa saat ini perhatian seluruh tamu undangan terarah pada mereka.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya keduanya saling melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Berciuman lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata."

Ciuman lagi.

"Terimakasih."

Ciuman la-

 **BLETAAKK!**

"Jangan seenaknya berciuman di depan tamu, Baka!"

Teriakan Hyuuga Hiashi menggema di seluruh _ballroom_ tersebut, mengabaikan erangan kesakitan dari kedua mempelai dan suara tawa keras para tamu undangan.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin hanya kebetulan tetapi aku merasa Akaibara dan Momobara itulah yang membawamu kepadaku, Hinata._

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih atas kesediannya untuk membaca fic ini. Terimakasih pula jika berkenan menorehkan komentar di kolom** _ **review**_ **. Silakan tuangkan saran, kritik atau bahkan** _ **flame**_ **jika memang diperlukan. Jangan lupa tuangkan pula alasan logisnya ya.**

 **Arigato ^^**


End file.
